


The End of the Line

by Lieju



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: M/M, one sided maybe sorta, trapped in a submarine together, was the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: ”I can't believe I'm going to die in a submarine in the Mariana Trench. With you," Scrooge said. He gave Glomgold a look. "You might as well admit it now."





	The End of the Line

 

 

 

Flintheart leaned on the wall. He refused to believe this was it.

”11 kilometres... I can't believe I'm stuck 11 kilometres under the ocean surface with you. That's 6.8 miles _just so you know_.”

”I know that!” Scrooge snapped. ”And no one told you to hide in my submarine. Or sabotage it.”

”Can't prove anything, McDuck,” Glomgold said.

”Hmh,” Scrooge flopped next to him on the floor. ”The air... The fight was a bad idea we used up... too much air. I told you to stop fighting...”

”Considering you kept kicking me in the stomach while yelling me that _sorry_ for not complying.”

”I can't believe I'm going to die in a submarine in the Mariana Trench. With _you_.”

”We're not going to die!” Glomgold snapped. ”Your kids will drag us out here one way or another.”

”To be honest, Flinty, I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill me. Just to be the Richest Duck in the World for a minute or so before...”

”I figured you'd keel over long before this! And don't go around claiming you're the richest duck in the world, pauper.”

Scrooge gave him an odd look. ”Glomgold...”

He looked light-headed. For a second Flinty wondered if he _was_ about to just die before remembering he'd have no such luck. For better or worse, Scrooge McDuck was very good at staying alive. Glomgold realized the main reason he really couldn't completely believe this was the end of the line was because there was no way this was how Scrooge McDuck would die...

Scrooge took hold of his arm and Flinty tensed.

”You never said it.”

Flinty glanced at him. ”What?”

”You _know_.” Scrooge leaned closer. ”You never actually admitted it to me. But I know! You know, we both know, you might as well just say it now since it's not like-”

He trailed off, and Flinty suddenly found the bolt on the wall extremely interesting. Anything to avoid looking at the other duck. He couldn't have actually known how he felt about Scrooge? Glomgold was sure he had kept it a secret. Had he acted suspicious? Stolen a one look too many? Maybe he should have tried a bit harder with Brigitta and kept that fake relationship as a cover... Did...

”Does everyone know?”

”I... doubt most people care to be honest,” Scrooge sighed. ”Donald knows of course but he doesn't care...”

”But you're not...”

”Of course not!” Scrooge said, offended.

Flinty nodded. ”Of course not.” Not that it mattered. It wasn't like he had ever actually thought it could be a possibility... It would have never worked anyway, even if by some miracle Scrooge was attracted to men too. Flinty had long since decided he'd never even tell anyone about his feelings.

”But you still want me to confess it to you?”

”Yes.”

”That's cruel, McDuck.”

”You'd do the same in my stead.”

They sat in silence.

Maybe this was really it.

Glomgold took Scrooge's hand and pulled him towards him.

”Fine.”

To the Hell with it, then. Scrooge already knew, and they both knew it wouldn't work. Even if against all chances they'd get out here alive. But they wouldn't. And in a way Scrooge had won, in the end...

Flinty looked Scrooge in the eye. ”Scrooge, I love you.”

”Ngghhg?”

For a second Flinty was sure he had given him a heart attack.

He knocked on his head. ”Scrooge?”

The glassy look disappeared from Scrooge's eyes and he shook his head. ”You... wait, what, I almost thought I heard you say-”

”That I... love you. I think I have loved you from the moment you walked into my office years ago and challenged me to a string-measuring contest-” Scrooge's expression of bafflement and horror wasn't what Flinty had been expecting at all. ”I thought you _knew_?”

”I did **not**!”

”But what was that all then? 'Just admit it'?”

”I meant admit that you're the _second_ -richest duck!”

”What?” Flinty was feeling faint and was starting to hope it was a sign of approaching death. ”You mean you wanted me to admit that I'm not as rich as you, and not how I've been attracted to you ever since 1887 when you tarred and feathered me for stealing your supplies and leaving you to die in the middle of Transvaal veld?”

”THAT WAS YOU!?”

 _Oh shit,_ Flinty thought. _How am I finding ways to dig myself even deeper in the bloody Mariana Trench!?_

At least this would all be over soon-

The submarine shook, and after a horrible noise a hole appeared in the door.

”Unca Scrooge? Just a minute, we'll be getting you out-”

Flintheart fainted.

 

 

 


End file.
